


То, что хуже насилия

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dark, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: "Тора сотрясает мелкая дрожь, но он не может не смотреть на меня, кажется, даже старается не моргать, запоминая каждое мгновение. Мне противно от зрелища его лица, полнящегося раскаянием и страхом – будто это только его вина, а я – невинная жертва".
Relationships: Loki/Odin
Kudos: 2





	То, что хуже насилия

**Author's Note:**

> Один – садист; Локи – долбанный псих, Тор – тряпка.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, в чем твоя вина, Локи.

Вопрос, повиснув в жарком, дурманном воздухе, через мгновение разбился на множество сверкающих крупиц, словно пыль в косых лучах заходящего солнца и, перестроившись, собрался в сцены прошлой битвы. _Толпа, обезумевшая от гнева, духоты и неподъемного гнета золотого города, который им приходилось носить на своих плечах денно и нощно, рвалась вперед, сжимая круг. Палатки с разной снедью и какой-то рухлядью сминались, падали, цепляясь друг за друга покровами, рассыпая на грязную, истоптанную тысячами ног, землю приготовленную еду, гниющую рыбу и золотые украшения, смешивая их с грязью под подошвами сандалей. Запах специй усиливался, на какое-то мгновение перебив вонь преющих фруктов, тяжелый дух грязных человеческих тел и смрад отходов, выбрасываемых прямо из окон на загаженные улицы. Но он был не в силах затмить весь спектр ароматов, источаемых рыбой, главенствующим продуктом на этом базаре: свежая, только что выловленная из моря и та, что уже успела подсохнуть на солнце, а также пролежавшая на лотках уже не одни сутки, щедро осыпанная солью и перцем, вынужденных заглушать предательские миазмы разлагающийся плоти. Люди кричали на всех возможных наречиях и языках: просили, угрожали, кого-то восхваляли и поносили, требовали и призывали. Грязные, оборванные дети, одетые в какие-то обноски серых цветов, а то и вовсе — голые, прятались за родителей, растворяясь в толпе, лучше взрослых ощутив готовую разразиться грозу, своими криками и плачем лишь добавив ноту в общий рисунок какофонии, плотно окутавший один из множества рынков, расположенных в Ванахейме, на прибрежной полосе. Смуглые руки, измаранные солнцем, тянулись, желая то ли дотронуться до невиданных божеств, то ли сорвать с них покров избранности, ухватив и бросив в нечистоты, затоптать, чтобы ореол света потух, смешавшись с рыбьими потрохами и человеческими испражнениями._

_Стражи, рожденные для смерти за своих богов, встают стеной, загораживая спинами двух испуганных наследников, жмущихся друг к другу и мало чем отличавшихся от других детей, затравленно глядящих на место предстоящей расправы._

— Трое воинов из царской гвардии погибли, защищая наследников, вздумавших прогуляться за сладостями на самый грязный и нищий рынок девяти миров.

Всеотец стоял, повернувшись лицом к панораме Асгарда, поглощавшего последние солнечные лучи и от этого казавшегося кроваво-алым, будто напившимся крови. Сколько ванов погибло в стычке, нам не сообщили, но мертвые тела и песок, пропитанный багряным, еще не скоро смогут покинуть мой внутренний взор. Спина отца совершенно прямая, массивный доспех сидит как влитой — если бы не белый пепел седых волос, ниспадающих на окованные золотом плечи, никто бы не усомнился, что перед ним стоит юный воин в расцвете своих лет.

— Отец… — спешно опускаю голову, снова устремив взор на начищенный пол, когда он резко оборачивается, потревоженный моим дрожащим голосом. — Я осознаю, что совершенное нами…

— Довольно! — тяжелые шаги кажутся оглушительными в тишине пустого тронного зала, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как следить за носками сапог, вжимаясь коленями в пол, не в силах заставить себя вымолвить хоть слово, которое могло оправдать то, что мы натворили, и тем самым предотвратить расправу. — Уйди с глаз моих.

Не веря в то, что все могло столь просто закончиться, неуверенно поднимаю голову и тут же встречаюсь с взглядом отца; единственный уцелевший в битве глаз похож на осколок льда, рожденный в самом сердце Ётунхейма, и меня пробирает дрожь, не позволяя быстро исполнить приказ.

— Спустись в комнату для тренировок, — произносит Один в тот момент, когда я уже поверил, что наша идиотская выходка не будет стоить ровным счетом ничего. Сердце тут же замирает, схваченное лапой с острыми когтями ужаса, но где-то глубоко внутри распускается тугой узел — все так, как должно.

— Да, отец, — кланяюсь и быстро покидаю зал, который когда-то станет моим.

***

Тренировка начинается с преодоления множества ступенек, ведущих в нужное помещение. Они вытесаны из камня и появляются сразу за неприметной дверью, похожей на те, что открывают пути к тайным ходам или покоям слуг, но только обладающий специальным ключом сможет попасть в них. Запыхавшись, почти повисаю на тяжелой металлической ручке, даря себе небольшую передышку и, невольно задержав дыхание, тяну ее на себя, отворяя тяжелую створку. Захожу в комнату и вся ее аура разом обрушивается на плечи, стараясь согнуть и сломить, но я — несгибаем. Страх, витающий в воздухе, полнится криками о помощи и слезными мольбами, запахом крови и болью, столь яркой, что застилала взор, лишая разума. Каменный зал со стендом оружия и металлическими кольцами, вбитыми в дальнюю стену — нечто среднее между пыточной и комнатой для тренировок, в которых мы с братом проводим больше времени, чем во сне. Масляные светильники дают немного света, но и в нем можно увидеть, что Тор уже здесь. Он стоит в углу, заполненном мутной тьмой и смотрит на меня, не решаясь приблизиться, но даже на таком расстоянии вижу, что весь его облик полнится виной и смирением, густо замешанными на страхе, перед предстоящим испытанием. Не дожидаясь, пока брат преодолеет свою робость, подхожу сам и сразу же понимаю его нежелание быть рядом со мной: он чувствует себя повинным не только за проступок, но и за то, что наказание придется принимать нам обоим. Нервно растягиваю губы в улыбке, пытаясь приободрить его и брат делает шаг ко мне, оказавшись в пятне размытого света. Только сейчас я замечаю, что лицо молодого бога разбито, губа кровоточит, на скуле содрана кожа, будто его четко и хладнокровно ударили рукой, закованной в металлическую перчатку. Он только разлепляет губы, склеенные подсыхающей кровью, которую он боялся или забыл утереть, как дверь за моей спиной распахивается, впуская холодный воздух из коридора и нашего учителя.

— Ваши тренировки не прошли даром, — размеренно произносит Один, подходя к стойке с оружием, — раз вы не погибли, когда опытные воины лишились жизни. Раздевайтесь, оба.

Невыполнение приказа чревато последствиями, о которых лучше не задумываться; начинаю спешно избавляться от одежды, старательно складывая ее, зная, что неаккуратность разозлит еще больше, краем глаза наблюдая, что Тор делает то же самое. Когда мы остаемся в одних штанах, отец останавливает нас и я успеваю заметить несколько свежих синяков, расцветающих на ребрах брата темно-лиловым цветом.

— Покажите, как вы умеете биться.

Две палки, призванные заменить настоящие мечи, легко ложатся в руки — с такими мы и тренируемся, чтобы нечаянно не поранить соперника, только обычно к «оружию» прилагается доспех, защищающий от не смертельных, но болезненных ударов.

Тор становится на изготовку, готовясь нападать, еще не понимая, в отличии от меня, куда это идет, я же привычно занимаю оборонительную позицию. Тело еще толком не восстановилось после происшествия на рынке; брат не получил ни одной царапины, меня же умудрились полоснуть ножом немного ниже ребер, настолько глубоко, что рана не затягивалась и ее пришлось зашивать, из-за чего она болезненно ныла при каждом движении. Во время боя же, наверняка, короста лопнет и снова пойдет кровь.

Задерживаю дыхание, стараясь собраться и приготовиться ко всему, что меня ожидает.

— Побежденный получит в наказание десять ударов кнутом, — делает ставку отец и отходит, занимая наиболее выгодную позицию, чтоб видеть все промахи, возвышаясь над нами, тем самым заставляя отвлекаться, а значит и совершать больше ошибок.

Бой начинается.

Тор как всегда ведет; силы неравны изначально. Брат старше меня и уже вступил в ту пору юности, когда мужское тело перестает только тянуться ввысь, и начинает обрастать мускулами, достойными воина. Мне же приходится скрывать выпирающие кости ребер и позвонки под плотной одеждой, стыдясь собственной нелепости и несовершенства. Отступаю под градом ударов, стараясь принимать их на деревянный меч, но все равно пропускаю часть из них, тупой болью ноющих на ребрах, бедрах и предплечьях. Последний оказывается чересчур сильным и я почти слышу, как трещит лучевая кость в правой руке; рана, как и ожидалась, открывается, и по боку медленно, словно нехотя, течет кровь, добираясь до пояса штанов и впитываясь в грубую материю. Брат отступает на шаг, давая секундную передышку и пялясь на алые подтеки на моем животе — неужели только заметил? Тем хуже для меня — теперь он точно знает, куда бить, чтобы закончить наше сражение. Но он наоборот, как-то неловко атакует, давая мне фору, будто подставляясь, и защищается от нанесенных ударов, отбивая каждый, но стараясь не коснуться тела.Встретившись с ним взглядом, вижу в его глазах жалость, панику, отчаянную попытку защитить меня от самого себя. Злюсь, понимая, что он решил поддаваться, оценив мое увечье и знаю, насколько глупо это выглядит со стороны; еще пара таких движений и мы оба окажемся в проигравших.

— Остановитесь!

Один слово читает мои мысли и завершает бой. Понимая свою ошибку, брат механически отвечает на мой кивок и, вместо того, чтобы просто опустить оружие, бросает палку на пол. Дерево звонко ударяется о камень, вызывая многократное эхо, как предвестника непоправимого.

— Мой сын — слабак, — ровный голос, наполненный холодной яростью, заставляет трепетать, но царь Асгарда поворачивается ко мне, жестом приказывая встать в боевую стойку. — Не может победить даже раненного противника со щепкой в руке!

Очень медленно отец приближается к нам и, наклонившись, поднимает отброшенный меч, взвешивая его в правой руке. Внезапно он отталкивает замершего Тора, так, что он почти падает, но брат, не сводя с меня глаз, выпрямляется и остается стоять угрожающе близко от места предстоящего сражения. Он мог попасть под удары, если у меня хватит сноровки оттеснить Всеотца хоть на один шаг назад, но царевич не верил, что такое возможно и словно боялся бросить меня одного.

Бой с другим противником начинается, как только меч в моих руках оказывается поднятым.

Два выпада мне еще удается отразить, пятясь назад, но третий приходится как раз, когда я прижимаюсь спиной к стене и неловко меняю вес с одной ноги на другую. Мое оружие и единственная защита отлетает в недосягаемую даль от сильнейшего удара по пальцам, и я вскрикиваю, забыв о том, что должен молчать. Наказание следует незамедлительно — не выдержав мгновенной боли, получаю столько, что готов захлебнуться ею, но рта не разжимаю. Одно движение и я оказываюсь на каменном полу, мгновенно группируясь. Палка ходит по спине, пересчитывая ребра, оглаживая бедра и голени, вынуждая защищать руками голову и прижимать колени к животу.

— Ты не должен жалеть своего противника, — наставляет отец моего брата и дерево проходится по пальцам, калеча. — Слабого нужно добивать, пока он не возымел силу.

Словно оцепенев от ужаса, Тор не может отвести глаз, вздрагивая всем телом каждый раз, как только палка рассекала воздух, словно это по нему приходятся выверенные удары. Встретиться с ним взглядом не получалось, он боялся этого, понимая, что своей нелепой попыткой защитить меня, как всегда, сделал только хуже.

Тренировочный меч врезался в спину и с треском сломался, разлетевшись фонтаном щепок; судорожно втягиваю воздух открытым ртом, упиваясь возможностью дышать.

— Ты проиграл, Локи.

***

Холод металла оковывает запястья. Руки задраны вверх и уже успели затечь, ноги разведены на ширину плеч и плотно стоят на холодных камнях.Тело полностью обнажено и представляет собой сплошной синяк, оставленный неловкими выпадами брата и выверенными движениями отца. Оно нещадно ноет, но это ощущение приятное, словно мышцы расслабляются после длительной тренировки. Небольшая передышка именно то, что нужно перед следующим уроком. То, что происходит за спиной, мне не доступно, но очевидно, что Один что-то грозно говорит сыну. Слова отдаются эхом от стен и разобрать их смысл просто невозможно. Я слышу его голос: тихий, монотонный и успокаивающий, и погружаюсь в блаженное беспамятство между сном и явью. Мы оба виноваты. Самонадеянные глупцы, посмевшие направиться в запрещенное место из любопытства и озорства. Отец прав, что наказывает нас. Он всегда поступает правильно... Тор что-то яростно произносит, возвращая меня из приятной неги в тягучую действительность, где на правой руке я могу пошевелить только большим пальцем.

— Я не буду бить его, отец!

Мой брат стоит совсем рядом, понимаю это только сейчас, и смеет говорить речи против отца? Не удержавшись, поворачиваю голову, мельком заметив шагнувшего ко мне Одина и тут же получаю оплеуху, заставившую уткнутся лицом в шершавый камень стены. Рот наполняется вязкой слюной пополам с кровью и мне остается лишь услышать несколько глухих ударов, вперемешку с придушенными вздохами строптивого Тора. Его сегодняшняя глупость, кажется, перешла все границы, но отец все еще милостив к нам и не стоит испытывать судьбу, вызывая его гнев.

Шум прекращается, и я ощущаю широкую ладонь, нежно погладившую мою поясницу, от чего по позвоночнику проходит волна холода — ласка вместо хлыста страшнее в десятки раз. Со спины убирают мои разметавшиеся волосы вперед, перебросив их через плечо. На мгновение пальцы соскальзывают вниз, между ягодиц, и гладят копчик — слишком интимно и слишком похоже на извинение и я понимаю, что брат все-таки исполнит вверенное ему дело. Тор старается скрыть жест от отца, делая вид, что подошел ближе для того, чтобы проверить, как держатся мои цепи. Слышу, как он отходит на несколько шагов и сдержанно выдыхает, приготовившись. Звук хлыста рассекает воздух, я стараюсь не зажиматься, зная, что от этого будет только больнее.

Первый удар обрушивается на правую лопатку, обжигая, словно раскаленным прутом. Правильное дыхание и концентрация позволяют почти не ощутить его, лишь осознаю, что место соприкосновения становится неприятно влажным — кожа разошлась, оголяя сочащуюся кровью плоть. Дальнейшие два смазано ложатся посередине спины друг за другом, немного наискосок и вынуждают закусить губу. Четвертый и пятый оглаживают бока, выше раны, оставляя симметричные полосы на груди. Постыдные, вырывающие придушенный стон, следующие три обжигают ягодицы, вызывая мучительное желание зажаться, чтобы не находиться в столь унизительном положении. Понимаю, что по лицу катятся слезы, но в этом нет ничего ужасного — это только реакция тела на причиненную боль. Предпоследний приходится на затекшие руки на уровне локтевого сгиба — по плечам начинает течь горячее, но это не так плохо, остался единственный взмах, следующий за ним свист воздуха, и наказание будет закончено.

— Раздвинь ноги шире! — голос отца страшен, глубок, проникает в мозг и бьет по нервам, дергает за нужные ниточки, не давая шанса ослушаться.

Исполняю, скользя босыми ступнями по камням, чувствуя, подступающий к горлу ком ужаса и стараясь заглушить рвущийся наружу скулеж. Последний удар страшен: тело кнута проходится по внутренней стороне бедра, обвивая ногу и мазнув крекером по выступающей бедренной косточке. Из горла рвется крик, и я захлебываюсь им, когда на то же место обрушивается еще один удар, разрывая нежную кожу.

— Ты сегодня несдержан, Локи.

Не слышу, как отец подходит ко мне, ощущаю лишь как он шарит рукой по моему животу, вынуждая мышцы дрожать и надавливает пальцами на кровоточащую рану, полученную в Ванахейме. Дергаюсь в оковах, забывая обо всем, и инстинктивно отшатываюсь назад, вжимаясь израненной спиной в царский нагрудник. Очередная волна боли накатывает, ослепляя и выбивая из легких весь воздух. Металл, касающийся кожи, холодный и мог бы успокоить, но выпуклая ковка впивается в рассечения, принося немыслимые мучения, будто каждый изгиб доспеха пропитан ядом.

— Кажется, ты не усвоил урок, — прозвучавший над ухом голос вызывает больше ужаса, чем удары кнута.

***

Вжимаясь коленями в пол, безотрывно смотрю на Тора, замершего, словно мраморное изваяние, рядом с дверью. Его тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, но он не может не смотреть на меня, кажется, даже старается не моргать, запоминая каждое мгновение. Мне противно от зрелища его лица, полнящегося раскаянием и страхом — будто это только его вина, а я — невинная жертва. Он омерзителен мне в своем раскаянии.

Мои руки сведены за спиной и не избавлены от наручников, приковывающих одно запястье к другому. Холод от камней перетекает в истерзанные ноги, немного смягчая боль, но это ненадолго. Никогда еще брат не присутствовал при таком наказании, но и проступок, который мы совершили, требует жестких мер. Сегодня он слишком сильно разгневал Одина, переча его словам, мешая доносить свою науку, за что нам обоим придется расплачиваться. Его ценой будет страх, который серой маской лежит на красивом лице, искажая черты, для меня же приготовлено привычное испытание.

Лица касаются пальцы, затянутые в темную ткань — отец так и не избавился от облачения, предназначенного для охоты, защищающего правую руку от острых птичьих когтей. Послушно приоткрываю рот, принимая жесткий ремень кнута и закусываю его, словно удила, не отводя взгляда от брата. С силой надавив на спину между лопаток, отец заставляет меня опустить голову вниз и прижаться щекой к дарующим холод камням; выворачиваю шею, пытаясь одновременно принять устойчивое положение и не терять зрительного контакта с Тором. Стоять так очень неудобно, но все же лучше, чем опираться на стену, особенно, когда у тебя сломаны пальцы. Колено-локтевая самая удачная, в ней проще всего находиться, и Один предпочитает видеть меня именно в таком положении, совершая свое наказание. Последний раз был совсем недавно, так что тело еще не успело забыть прикосновения и будет немного проще, чем обычно, когда мышцы успевают отвыкнуть от неестественного проникновения. Этот урок лучше остальных учил покорности и я делал успехи, исполняя все, что от меня требовалось.

Привычно стараюсь расслабить все тело, чтобы выглядеть максимально униженно и бесчестно — только так мои волосы не будут намотаны на кулак, для того, чтобы я помог отцу дойти до нужной степени возбуждения. Делать это перед братом, пожиравшим глазами мое искалеченное, выставленное на показ, словно кусок мяса на базаре, тело, не хотелось совершенно. Но его ужас, застилавший все другие чувства, придавал мне сил, избавляя от собственного страха. Никогда ему не доводилось увидеть брата стоящего в такой позе: задрав зад и расставив согнутые в коленях ноги так широко, как только позволяли истерзанные мышцы. Я почти хотел увидеть в его глазах желание, чтобы даже мое истерзанное тело среди этого хаоса вызывало в нем тягучую волну стыда и похоти. Боль от ударов кнутом омывала плоть, терзая ее, но кровь больше не текла — раны асов затягивались быстро, сметая и предавая ощущения забвению. То, что останется в памяти — чувства — будут куда ярче и дольше напоминать о свершившемся наказании.

Провалившись в собственные мысли, я вздрогнул, только лишь когда по моей спине скользнула рука, облаченная в перчатку. Раны отозвались на прикосновение ноющей болью и вставленные в рот удила пришлись как нельзя кстати. Не ласка — изучение работы победителя, нанесшего эти полосы; пальцы спускаются ниже, оглаживают ягодицы, стискивая до синяков и проскальзывают в ложбинку между ними. Инстинктивно сжимаюсь, лишь почувствовав первое прикосновение, но тут же заставляю себя выдохнуть и расслабиться, иначе будет только больнее. Удовлетворенный покорностью, отец поднимает мои руки, заставляя немного привстать, а я боюсь отвести глаза от брата, ощущая, как внутри все холодеет в ожидании самого страшного момента: чувствую, как прижимается горячая головка члена, начиная медленно проталкиваться глубже. Замираю, боясь пошевелиться и стараясь не сжимать мышцы, но боль сильна, как и в первый раз; кажется, будто внутрь просовывают древко копья. Дыхание выровнять сложно, поза неудобна и горло пережимает, но я стараюсь сосредоточиться на вдохах и выдохах. По лицу вновь течет влага, очерчивая крылья носа, но контролировать еще и слезные железы не хватает сил. Чувство наполненности становится мучительным, и я понимаю, что отец милостиво позволяет мне привыкнуть и медлит, войдя на всю длину и не двигаясь. В этот раз все немного легче, чем обычно, значит, он использовал масло и порванных мышц, а также крови, не будет. Не знаю, чем вызвана его милость: может быть, он не хочет пугать Тора еще сильнее, а может, моей крови сегодня было достаточно.

Первое движение оказывается настолько резким и неожиданным, что я теряю равновесие, поскальзываясь, сдирая кожу с коленей и вжимаясь горлом в пол, удачно придушив готовый вырваться крик. Воздух перестает поступать в легкие и я хриплю, судорожно пытаясь вернуться в прошлое положение, но размашистые толчки следуют незамедлительно. Выворачиваю шею, растрепав волосы, упавшие на лицо и теряю возможность видеть пялящегося на меня брата. Становится только хуже — с каждым движением чувствительная кожица, покрывающая прямую кишку, раздражается все больше и масло, которого оказалось слишком мало, помочь не может. Пошлые хлюпающие звуки перемежаются с тяжелым дыханием Одина и шлепками от соприкосновения обнаженной плоти о плоть. Отец двигается в привычной ему жесткой манере, почти полностью вынимая из меня член, чтобы снова войти на всю длину; ощущать его, заполняющего меня, омерзительно, и сейчас я рад, что брат не может видеть лица, скрытого волосами. Каждый сантиметр вбивающейся в нутро плоти был изучен: солоноватый привкус пота, горячий и твердый ствол, обвитый выступающими синими венами, красноватая головка с каплей появившейся смегмы... Тошнота подступает к горлу от слишком подробных воспоминаний, которые хотелось выжечь из памяти, и я рефлекторно дергаюсь, пытаясь изменить позу, чтобы глубже вздохнуть. Вольность не была прощена — отец сжал в кулаке свободно лежащие на спине концы кнута и потянул на себя, запрокидывая мне голову. Воздуха мучительно не хватает и крик, родившийся в груди, мечется, не находя выхода; перед глазами начинают расплываться мутные пятна. Лишенный возможности сфокусировать свое внимание на вздохах или стоящем впереди брате, я сполна окунаюсь в безбрежное озеро боли, норовившее похоронить меня на дне. Толчки становятся размашистей и глубже; отец сменил угол проникновения, не выпуская из пальцев моей узды, заставляя прогибаться назад, чтобы сделать хоть глоток воздуха. С губ, сквозь плотно сомкнутые на кожаном ремне зубы, с каждым движением срываются полузадушенные всхлипы, но они уже не имеют значения. Царапая ногтями сковывающие запястья кандалы, я не хочу ничего больше, чем почувствовать удовольствие отца. Он насадил меня на свой член еще несколько раз и, ощутив его предоргазменную дрожь, я послушно сжимаю мышцы, закрывая глаза. Семя вытекает внутри из загнанного на всю длину члена, а Один, отпустив кнут, навалившись на мою спину, выравнивает дыхание; доспех царапает обнаженную кожу, но это всего лишь мелкая неприятность, которая не может затмить главное.

Чувствую, как отец отстраняется, легко выскользнув из растраханного тела, и где-то за спиной неспешно поправляет одежду. Не хочу открывать глаза и шевелиться. Нет сил даже выплюнуть изо рта зажатый ремень кнута, хотя он стал скользким от слюны, нитками свисающей с губ. Приближающиеся шаги быстро возвращают рассудок и я вижу подбегающего с перекошенным от ужаса лицом брата, понимавшего, что его порыв не вызовет гнева отца, который вообще не обращал на нас внимания. Горячие пальцы спешно расстегивают наручники и я валюсь на бок, сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы заметив, как отец вышел из тренировочной комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Тор бестолково крутится вокруг, почти силой вытаскивая из моего рта кнут; разжав сведенные челюсти и совершенно не понимая, что делать, опустился на пол рядом. Не знаю, что ему нужно — обычно, после всего я, отлежавшись, шел к нему, по дороге приводя себя в надлежащий вид, но сегодня все пошло не так, и он со своей нелепой жалостью и нежностью вызывает только отвращение, склизким комком формирующееся в горле.

Брат, наконец-то решившись прикоснуться, тянет меня к себе, укладывая на колени, обнимает, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Горячие капли орошают кожу, он всхлипывает, весь дрожа и не находя слов.

В последнее мгновение успеваю отпихнуть его, рухнув на пол, где меня все-таки рвет.

***

Тор обнимает мои плечи, прижимаясь лбом к моему лбу. Мои ноги, притянутые к груди, касаются его живота, я баюкаю перебинтованную руку с вправленными пальцами и слушаю, как размеренно дышит спящий бог. Мы в его покоях, как после любого наказания. Брат сам принес меня сюда на руках, обработал кровоточащие раны и смыл следы усвоенного урока, не выказав брезгливости. Он чувствует вину, она пахнет, как скисшее молоко, но сейчас нет никаких сил пытаться ему что-то объяснить. Тор слаб, он никогда не сможет стать сильным, не поймет того, чему научил меня мой отец.


End file.
